Recuerdos
by MiloLM
Summary: Eri no quiere recordar sus días junto a Overhaul. / Kai Chisaki no quiere recordar las lágrimas de Eri.


**Título:** Recuerdos.

 **Personajes:** Kai Chisaki/Overhaul, Eri.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y dolorosas; no aptas para sensibles. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Drama, Dolor.

 **Total de palabras:** 1790.

 **Notas:** _De verdad necesito dejar las drogas._

¡Hey, hey! Aquí yo otra vez con un one-shot de **Overhaul** y **Eri**. Y sí, posiblemente me he obsesionado con ellos y seré de las únicas que escribe este tipo de cosas :v

 _Alv, me siento única y detergente (?)._

* * *

 **Summary:** Eri no quiere recordar sus días junto a Overhaul. / Kai Chisaki no quiere recordar las lágrimas de Eri.

* * *

 _ **Recuerdos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al comienzo es:

 _Eri no quiere recordar sus días junto a Overhaul._

 _Kai Chisaki no quiere recordar las lágrimas de Eri._

 ** _. . ._**

 _Eri ya no recordaba cómo se veía el sol._

Astro rey que se alza imponente desde el alba para calentar a la tierra y sus habitantes; sensación de calidez que ya ha olvidado. Y es que hace tanto que se encuentra en ese lugar. Dentro de las paredes coloridas y a la vez grises de su habitación, los amplios laberintos de las instalaciones y el laboratorio donde se encargan de torturarla cuando les entrara en gana o fuese necesario. Es algo que ya le tenía bastante sin cuidado a veces, y otras, se tendía en su cama a llorar de desesperación por ese hecho. Pues apenas recordaba que había un mundo fuera de allí, uno que quizá no sería peor que ese horrendo lugar.

 _Eri ya no recordaba cómo se sentía el viento._

Suave o fuerte, que había en todos lados y se llevaban las penas y enfriaba las almas en llamas. Era algo que ya nunca más podría disfrutar, pues el sitio donde se encontraba no tenía aberturas más que la ventilación y estaba en un lugar demasiado alto como para que pudiese llegar. Y había veces en las que anhelaba sentir la brisa más de cerca, con los cabellos ondeando y respirando oxígeno puro, sin temer a que pronto sus pulmones dejaran de funcionar y necesitara ser destruida y reconstruida por Chisaki para que la tormenta pasara. Algo de lo que odia ser víctima y tener que sufrir la mayor parte del tiempo. Y tener que horrorizarse al sentir el suspiro de alivio de los crueles doctores.

(Y es que:

—¿Con qué quieres jugar hoy, Eri?

—M-me gustaría... salir un rato.

—Eso no se puede.)

 _Eri ya no recordaba lo que era un abrazo._

Brazos reconfortantes alrededor de su cuerpo por un propósito dulce. Sabe que es algo que hacen las personas para demostrar afecto empero no sabe cómo se siente compartirlo. Ya no lo recuerda, no lo ha visto ni sentido en todos sus años de prisionera. Lo único que ya conoce son las manos de Kai tocando su piel, sentir dolor y luego nada, para después volver a los pinchazos crueles de las agujas en sus brazos y piernas. Esos no son abrazos, no son muestras de cariño ni mucho menos. Y lo odia tanto que se echa a llorar en silencio desde el asiento lleno de correas que la mantienen presa.

(Porque era:

—Volvamos a tu habitación, Eri.

Y luego de esa lejana afirmación que su cabecita aturdida no logra procesar del todo, siente un par de brazos en su cintura y falta de solidez bajo su cuerpo. Y todavía mareada se aferra al abrigo cálido y mullido y llora.

Llora en silencio porque ya no sabe qué más hacer y porque ese tacto es frío.)

 _Eri ya no recordaba la voz de su abuelo._

Ya no es capaz, fue hace tanto tiempo, además en una edad donde sería difícil guardar memorias alegres como esas o mantenerlas intactas y no en retazos mezclados de imaginaciones infantiles. Memorias donde seguramente vería la sonrisa en el hombre que decidió cuidarla a pesar de haber cometido algo tan horrible como desaparecer al inocente que le dio la vida. Ya no es parte de sus recuerdos las palabras calmas del anciano que le decían que no importaba, que aunque fuese grave no era su culpa porque era pequeña y no sabía la magnitud de su poder todavía. Ya no guarda nada de ello en su cabecita.

(Porque:

— _Eri, eres un monstruo, ¿recuerdas?_

La voz de Overhaul interrumpe su sueño y se levanta de la cama, con la respiración fuerte y el corazón a mil. Los ojos en la nada y el sudor en todo su cuerpo.

Y desea ya no escuchar más la voz de ese hombre en todo momento.)

 _Eri ya no recordaba el rostro de su madre._

Mujer que debió cuidarla pero que la rechazó. Ya no la ve en sus sueños, que más bien debía llamarle pesadillas al enseñar imágenes de ella gritando y llorando la muerte de su marido a manos de su pequeña, para luego culparla por ese mal que ha cometido y llamarla monstruo con crueldad. Una tan filosa que era capaz de cortar la nata alegría de una niña de apenas cuatro años para convertirla en un ser amargo y lleno de culpabilidad por actos de los que se arrepentía a gritos y pedía perdón sin poder remediarlo nunca más. Y, simplemente, ya ni eso recuerda.

(Es que:

—Los monstruos como nosotros no pueden ser amados, Eri.

Ante esas gélidas palabras salidas de la boca de su ejecutor solamente puede desear hacerse más y más pequeña hasta desaparecer debajo de esas sábanas de blanco.

Y esa frase le quema el alma y la hace llorar de nuevo. Porque cree que tiene razón y por ello, por ser un horrendo monstruo, todos la odian. Incluso su madre.)

 _Eri ya no recordaba lo que era un tacto amable._

Porque lo único que recuerda son las frías manos de Kai sobre su cuerpo de cristal quebrado como copa mal cuidada. Caricias efímeras y vacías que le destrozan —literalmente— todo su ser y la poca cordura que le queda para continuar en ese mundo gris, negro en el que vive. Toques amargos de hielo con los que no siente nada más que temor; uno que no se esfuma aún cuando ya sabe lo que ocurrirá con su ser mancillado en sangre y cicatrices vivas; y llora en silencio, silencio pues su boca se cierra con fuerza, sus ojos de granate opaco se llenan de tristezas y dolor líquido que pronto se escurre por sus pálidas mejillas de porcelana blanca. Y observa con horror a ese hombre, notando la sonrisa satisfactoria debajo de la máscara y los orbes de ámbar llenos de un alivio enfermizo que le dan ganas de vomitar.

(Ya que:

—Vamos.

Seguido de ello el hombre le toma la mano y la guía por los pasillos. Esta vez la tortura no fue horrible y puede caminar con normalidad hasta su habitación-prisión. Y la persona que le lleva no le mira pero su tacto es frío, frío, frío. Como hielo seco. Y quiere apartarse pero no puede.

Sigue tocando la ruda mano helada.)

 _Eri ya no sabe lo que es sonreír._

No sabe, porque ninguna persona a su alrededor ha sonreído de manera plena. Ni siquiera Kai sonrisasheladasfríascrueles, quien como cobarde oculta su rostro detrás de esa máscara y se niega a verla la mayor parte del tiempo.

(Eri lo odia un poco y luego se sume en su infinita depresión a llorar lo que le quedan de etéreos recuerdos donde tenía libertad y donde no era más que una avecilla encerrada en una jaula.)

Eri ya no recuerda nada.

Hasta que lo recuerda todo.

( _Gracias a ese muchacho de toque amable y al ángel que a pesar que le cortaron las alas siguió peleando por su libertad —la de ella—._ )

 _ **. . .**_

 _Kai Chisaki ya casi no recordaba los días sin Eri._

Es como si la niñita siempre hubiese estado allí. Aunque sabe que no es así, porque todavía recuerda a su maestro y que cuando ello Eri no se hallaba todavía en su vida, sino hasta que el hombre le había dicho que se quedaría a vivir con ellos por culpa del rechazo de su madre hacia la pequeña, por haber descontrolado su poder y hecho desaparecer a su propio padre.

(A Kai le dio asco esa mujer porque le recordó a sus propios padres. Esos que le abandonaron sin más.)

 _Kai Chisaki ya no recordaba haber visto sonreír a Eri._

Y es que la pequeña llegó de la nada llorando un día a los brazos de su abuelo. No hacía más que sollozar en su hombro y pedir perdón por volver a utilizar su poder sin quererlo y llevarse a otra persona de allí. Y los siguientes días Eri no era más que un fantasma que vagaba por la gran casa, con los pies descalzos y la mirada baja. Sus labios deformados en una mueca de suma tristeza y arrepentimiento.

 _Kai Chisaki ya no recordaba haber cruzado palabras con Eri._

Y es que ella simplemente no hablaba. Pareciera haber hecho un voto de silencio después de enterarse que su querido abuelo había caído en una horrible enfermedad y que ya no podía verlo. Y ese silencio lo tomó como una oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan y torturarla sin deseos de hacerlo hasta conseguir lo necesario para su oscuro proyecto de acabar con el mundo superhumano. Y a pesar de que Eri llorase las primeras veces, como siempre volvía a quedar en silencio después. Hasta que los llantos ya no regresaron.

(Por un momento se preguntó si finalmente la había roto. Luego dejó de importarle.)

 _Kai Chisaki ya no recordaba haber compartido tacto con Eri._

Y es que la niña era esquiva y asustadiza, muy tímida y frágil como muñequita de porcelana que podría romperse como una pieza de alto valor y bastante efímera. Quizás podría compararla con un diente de león. Por ello él tenía el poder de romperla y reconstruirla cuántas veces deseara. Aunque además de eso jamás la ha tocado, porque no está tan enfermo y Eri tampoco quiere acercársele por culpa del miedo que le tiene. Así que no es posible que recuerde haber compartido algún tipo de abrazo con ella, simplemente porque jamás sucedió.

 _Kai ya no recordaba los días sin Eri._

Hasta que vienen ellos —el chico-fantasma que le saca de quicio y el otro vestido de un verde que le hace doler los ojos— a llevársela, gritar que lo que le hace está mal y derrotarlo.

Con la ayuda de ella.

(Y algo le duele por un momento al verla de lado de sus enemigos.

Y entonces sufre de una epifanía, observando con dolor que su querida Eri ahora piensa por sí misma y que sus palabras ya no le romperán como lo hacen sus manos.)

Kai ya no recordaba los días sin Eri.

Hasta que los recordó otra vez.

 _ **. . .**_

Al final es:

 _Eri recuerda lo protector que era Kai con ella, y que bajo sus crueles palabras se hallaba el miedo de que se separase de su lado._

 _Kai recuerda los sollozos silenciosos de Eri en su hombro y lo fuerte que se aferraba de su ropa para no caer al vacío de la locura tras estar en el laboratorio._

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
